


love feels like loneliness sometimes (a mc x trent fanmix)

by InimitableTimeDragon (kairos_system)



Category: Choices - Fandom, Pixelberry, PlayChoices, Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fanmix, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairos_system/pseuds/InimitableTimeDragon
Summary: Fanmix for the relationship between Katie (main character) and Trent (ex-fiancé) in Pixelberry's visual novel Rules of Engagement.





	love feels like loneliness sometimes (a mc x trent fanmix)

[love feels like loneliness sometimes (mc x trent)](http://8tracks.com/fpgreviews/love-feels-like-loneliness-sometimes-mc-x-trent?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [fpgreviews](http://8tracks.com/fpgreviews?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
